Statues?
by Millie333
Summary: A G8 meeting is going to be held soon...America gets to the meeting room to see England sitting at the table and...Wait...Are those statues...?


One bright morning...

Right before a G8 meeting...

Just as America has arrived in the room...

To see a grumpy England already sitting inside and...

-What the heck is with these statues?!-America yelled in confusion, as he entered the room. There were statues all around the meeting room and they were creeping him out! They looked like they were alive! It was crazy! Did he just see one of them blink?! Were they possessed by ghosts?! Were they going to attack him?! He was a hero! He couldn't just die like that!-I-Iggy! T-there are ghosts here! T-there are ghosts here! T-they are going to kill us!

-Those are not statues and there are no ghosts here, you bloody wanker!-England yelled, in rage. Really, how can the wanker not see that they were real people? And why would they even think about harming him, their own nation?-Those are the queen's Life guards from the Household cavalry! Show some bloody respect!

-Those are actually real people?!-America yelled, in confusion. Is England serious? Those are real people? Really? And guards at that? The queen's guards?!-...Iggy, are you serious?! All they are doing is blinking! They are not even moving an inch! How could they be real people?! They look like some creepy and stupid looking statues!

-AMERICA! STOP IT THIS INSTANT!-England yelled, in rage. They were his people, duty bound to protect him and his queen! A honorable and important duty! Showing honor, discipline and excellence! And yet, the bloody git is badmouthing them! Just like his stupid tourists!- DO YOU THINK THAT I DO NOT KNOW HOW YOUR TOURISTS MESS WITH AND MAKE FUN OF MY GUARDS?!

-...Iggy...?-America said, in surprise and slight fright. Did England just yell at him in rage? Why was he so mad at him? And what did his tourists has to do with anything?-...I-I don't understand...Why are you so mad at me...?

-...WHY? WHY AM I MAD?!-England yelled, in rage. Why didn't the bloody git understand?! Stupid wanker! Why is he always so stupid...? He went somewhere wrong with raising him, did he not...? He did, right...?-...The Life guards grew from the four troops of Horse guards, raised by Charles II around the time of his restoration...-He started explaining, in a quiet voice. He should make it short, or the wanker will get bored.-...They fought in many battles and earned a formidable reputation on the battlefield...-He paused for five seconds. Yes, that should be short enough for the git to understand.-...Although many of the original troops were disbanded over the years, the soldiers of Household Cavalry have acted as the monarch's trusted guardians, as well as being the public face of the British Army both at home and abroad...-He said, proudly. He was so proud of them, but...- ...They continued doing their duty for more than 300 years...To the queen...To the people...To me...-He continued in sadness. It was saddening him, that he made them duty-bound, when they could have had happier lives...-And still, there are a lot of people who make fun of them...

-...Iggy...-America said, in surprise and slight shame. So that's why England was so mad at him. He just badmouthed his people, with his stupid big mouth...They were the queen's guard, fought in wars and defended the innocent...They got their' posts for their loyalty and...-...Wait...Shouldn't they be with your queen? Why are they here?

-...W-well...Actually...-England said, in an awkward voice. This was embarrassing! He could not tell the git the truth! But, if he did not, the git would just keep pestering him...! He did not have a choice, did he...?- ...T-the queen ordered them to follow and watch me...-He explained, as he started blushing in shame. He thought he was going to die on the spot! If only the ground opened up and swallowed him whole...!-...S-so I "Would not get drunk and mess things up with my magic"...

-...The queen ordered them to follow and watch you...?-America said, in surprise. The focus pocus thing aside, the queen actually ordered her guards to follow and watch over England...? So he wouldn't do anything stupid...?-...Iggy, what did you do...?

-...W-well I...-England said, in embarrassment. Bloody hell! Why did he always get wasted when he was drinking? And why did he like using magic so much, while in this state...?!-...I-I almost burned down the palace...T-turned everyone into zoo animals...T-turned everyone younger...M-made everyone high...B-brought the furniture to life...C-changed everyone's gender...

-And turned me into a panda~-Panda Russia(?) sang, as he entered the room. And it was a good thing too! He was glad that he stumbled on Anglia when he was wasted! -Now I can be with little Kitay~ And he hugs me and tells me that I am cute~


End file.
